


Hear Me Roar

by FallenRichardBrook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hunter!Reader, Implied!Crowley/Reader, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenRichardBrook/pseuds/FallenRichardBrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Winchesters and the Reader encounter a witch, latter one gets cursed with an interesting spell.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Despite the Title, there are no connections to GoT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear Me Roar

Usually you were a good hunter.   


Quick and clever with brilliant reflexes, a healthy amount of braveness and anything else a person needed to succeed in this quite extraordinary job...but this time it hadn't been enough.

Just a few seconds before you were able to take down the Witch, her spell hit you and she disappeared.  
You heard the Winchesters screaming in upcoming panic when you were covered in a bright red light, then everything you saw and heard faded away.  
  
" _Sammy..._ " Dean gave his brother a questioning glance before he stared back at the spot where you had been standing all the time.

" _Am I crazy, or..._ "

" _No, no ...not **that** crazy_."

The younger one shook his head slowly, almost in slow motion.

" _I can see it too."_  
  
Both of them stared at the spot in confusion, signs of upcoming fear in Dean's eyes and slight amusement in Sam's.

  
" _Well, after all...she likes cats, doesn't she?"_  
  
Exact at the place where you had been standing only seconds ago, there sat a tiger. A big, impressive and definitely real tiger. 

  
" _Alright, don't panic now."_ Dean whispered, never letting the animal out of his sight.

" _So, this witch turned Y/N in a tiger. A huge, living, badass, tiger with big teeth, sharp claws **and** everything else included. ...and this is certainly Y/N???"_

" _Well there's only one way to find out_."

Sam, much calmer than his brother, kneeled down and looked in the giant's face, slowly moving one of his hands forward.  
  
" _Sam, what **the hell are you doing**_!?" 

Dean scream-whispered with widened eyes; If anyone was panicking, it was him.  
Sam just ignored his brother and started talking in a calm voice.

  
" _YN/N? Hey, it's me, Sam."_  
  


The tiger turned around abruptly, making Dean wince and take back a big step, but the animal didn't even notice him, glaring at Sam with a look that mirrored your thoughts perfectly.

  
> _God, Sam you Moron I know who you are. I was turned into a tiger, they didn't suck my brain out._ <

You wished you could have talked but only a few roaring noises came out of your mouth…ehrm; snout.  
Sam was about to say something but the tiger, well you, just stood up and walked between the brothers simply ignoring the pale Dean who made another two steps away and leaving in direction of the impala.  
The men watched after you for a while until Dean broke the stunned silence and the two of them followed you slowly

  
" _And what do we do **now**_?"

" _I guess we drive back to the bunker and look for a way to break the spell."_

Never before anyone has seen a more horrified expression on Dean's face.

" _You want us to drive back to the bunker with this...this **tiger**??_

_God damn it Sammy, she could rip us apart within seconds!"_

" _Calm down, Dean. It's still Y/N, she won't hurt us...and if you are really that scared; how about trying not to annoy her while she is in this...condition._ "

They had reached the impala now, seeing you sitting in front of the front passenger door.  
The moment the brothers came in sight, the tiger made a deep roar, it was only a short sound but Dean’s face became the delightful colour of snow-white.

" _Sam, please say this didn't mean Shotgun_."

With the last word the tiger rose one of its impressive paws and tapped gently against the Impala's door.

" _Well, I think she just confirmed that."_ Sam giggle-said, before opening the door for you.  
  
With an elegant movement you made yourself comfortable on the seat, much to Dean's disapprovement, _but surprisingly_ , he didn't dare to nag around.

" _Well see the positive side Dean_ ," Sam giggled when his brother started the engine with a big frown on his face. " _At least you don´t show any alergic ractions to her._ "  
  
The time you spent in the bunker while the boys were looking for a way to fix the spell was quite...well for **at least for you** it was entertaining.

" ** _God damn it, it can't go on like this any longer_**!"

Sam was lured in the living room by Dean's loud swearing. Curious he glanced around the corner at the big couch...and couldn't hold back his laughter.  
While you were occupying 90% of the couch, Dean was sitting on the remaining ten, cowering into a small corner at the edge and trying carefully, not to touch you. A big frown was on his face while he tried to reach the TV's remote on the couch´s other side.

" _Damn it, Sam stop laughing and **help me**!"_

When he moved forward an inch and almost reached the remote, you suddenly let out a deep growl leading the man to wince and move away as far as possible.  
  
The younger Winchester just sat down on a near chair, obeying the ongoing spectacle with open amusement.  
  
Dean seemed to have enough and was about to stand up, but in one swift movement you jumped forward and were now lying across his lap.

"S ** _\- ..Sammy! Help!"_**

" _Aw, c’mon on Dean, she just wants to play!"_

" ** _Play_** _? This is what you call **playing?** "_

His voice was high-pitched, panic clearly written all over his features.

" _I'm not quite sure if I know what this game is about and neither am I keen to find it out...._ "

When you, all of the sudden, even started purring his glance turned from confusion and fear into sheer bewilderment.

“ _Alright,_ _this is getting out of hand, we need a **quick solution!** I mean big-cats don´t purr! Can they even purr? Why in hell is she purring?”_

“ _I guess she enjoys her new sleeping pillow.”_  
Ignoring Sam´s laughter, Dean shook his head, before slowly pulling his mobile out of his pocket, gravely hindered by the weight on his lap.  
  
" _Calling Bobby for the two-hundredth time won't give us any quicker help, Dean. He said he's working on it and..._ "  
" _I'm not calling Bobby_ ," the older men mumbled, leaving his brother puzzled but without further explanation.

 " _This requires more... **drastic** actions.”_  
  
Only minutes later a sharp knock was to be heard and since Dean was still _occupied_ , Sam hurried to open the bunker's door for the nightly visitor.  
A relieved sigh escaped the hunter when you jumped off him and the couch to follow Sam.  
Dean's words on the mobile hadn't given any clues to the identity of his **'drastic actions** '; he just barked something like " _We... **well Y/N** needs your help. As fast as possible_.", so of course you were curious who it might be.  
  
" _So, where is our dear YN/N? The lovely damsel in distress?"_

You heard the voice before you saw the visitor, but this sound alone was enough to recognize him.  
Barely surprised you passed Sam and looked up at Crowley, who stood in the doorway.

" _I suppose she...euh?_ "

The moment he saw you he stopped talking in confusion. He narrowed his eyes and bent forward a bit, trying to catch a glimpse in the eyes of the wild creature that so abruptly appeared in front of him.

". _..Y/N?_ " 

He said softly, in a quiet but steady voice; It was more a bewildered statement than an actual question.  
He tilted his head at Sam, an accusing shimmer lighting up his eyes for a short moment.  
  
" _What have you cursed morons done this time!?_ "  
  
Sam shrugged his shoulders but Dean, who had joined shortly after you, was the one to answer.

" _Better ask the damn witch who did this to her! We can't find a way to break the spell but **this**_ ," Dean gesticulated vaguely in your direction.

" _Can't become a permanent situation. I mean just look at it ...ehrm I mean **her**. **Look at her!**_ "

Annoyed by Dean's rude behaviour, you were still **you** and not some “it”, you made a step backwards, turning around to face Dean in the same moment and before he could even think about a way to escape you, you tackled the tall man to the ground.

“ ** _Sam! Damn it!!”_** Sam just shook his head, while Crowley seemed to enjoy the whole situation a little bit too much.

“ _Well Squirrel, you are really sure I should turn here back? I have to admit that I like the way our little kitten handles problems…”_

He stopped being such enthusiastic about your new form, when you suddenly started nuzzling into Dean´s chest, quietly purring as you did so, you big paws resting on his shoulders.

“ ** _She is doing it again, Sam!”_**

_“My god Dean, have you never heard a cat pouring?”_

_“Not a 150 kg heavy, furry, one meter monster that is lying on top of me and squeezes me to death! Even if it´s Y/N I´d prefer the human form on top of me!”_

Within the blink of an eye a sharp sound was to be heard and a bright red light filled the bunker. When the light was gone, everybody looked around in confusion.

“ _Where is Crowley?!”_ Sam cursed, his glance directed at the door where the demon has been standing seconds before.

“ _Euh…Sam?”_

When he turned around to look at his brother a smile flashed over his face.

“ _Y/N!_ ”

He hurried to help you up from your, kind of awkward, position: You were still lying on top of the older Winchester Brother, facing him with blank confusion, your arms tightly slung around his chest and a crimson blush on your cheeks. Dean however seemed to be much more approving of the new situation, at least according to his broad smirk.

Thanks to Sam you were able to get up quickly, still as red as a tomato, and Dean got on his feet as well, just the moment you heard this certain voice again.

“ _So, this should have solved your little problem, dearest.”_

Crowley had, as usual, showed up out of nowhere…but there were some stains on his tie that hadn´t been there before? He wiped of his hands on the side of his trousers with his usual charming smile.

“ _Your witch will not be a problem any longer…promise.”_

 _“Crowley…”_ Before the Winchesters a chance to say something you took the word, going closer to the demon with a distrusting glance.

“ _I don´t want to sound ungrateful or something like this…but did you just help me without any further reward?”_

 _“Oh, dear. We can´t have you run around on all four like an animal, and tackle poor Squirrel to death, can we?”_ He noticed that this wasn´t an entirely satisfying answer to you and sighed, still smiling.

“ _Alright, maybe I just don´t enjoy the sight of you as a pouring kitten, all snuggling up to this disgrace over there who is to blame for your misery in first place?”_

Dean´s complaints remained unheard, or rather ignored, by all of you.

“ _Well and if this is not enough of an explanation for you…I just helped you, being the gentleman I am. Why don´t just appreciate this, darling? Anyways, I have business awaiting me, good evening.”_

With his last word he vanished, leaving the three of you behind; puzzled, but quite **happy** to have a healthy Y/N back. …especially Dean.


End file.
